Conventionally, a switch for a vehicle is known which is cross shaped (cross type). For instance, this cross shaped switch provided on a steering wheel is used as an inputting device for a displaying device being mounted on a vehicle. Since the switch is cross shaped, the switch is superior in that the selection of setting items displayed on the displaying device in the lateral direction and in the vertical direction may be operated in a sensory manner in the lateral direction and in the vertical direction. In this way, the operability is enhanced. (See Patent Document 1.)